All I want for Christmas is you
by peppermint leaves
Summary: A story for Christmas. One-shot. This is my first fanfic. Please read. Constructive criticism please! All Midori wants for Christmas is Tamako but she doesn't think it will happen.


**All I want for Christmas is you**

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Midori only wanted one thing for Christmas. Tamako Kitashirakawa. Earlier in the year, before school had ended, they had discussed the idea of getting each other Christmas gifts. When asked, Midori had responded that she didn't know what she wanted. Tamako wanted a sign for the mochi store and Kanna wanted a new hammer to replace the one that she had broken. Shiori hadn't wanted them to spend money on buying her a Christmas present but they had insisted anyway. Tamako had asked Midori if she wanted a teddy bear to replace the one she already had but Midori didn't want to replace her teddy bear, kind of like how nobody could ever replace Tamako Kitashirakawa, the girl who had set up shop in Midori's heart and would never leave. Ever since Midori had become friends with Tamako in fourth grade, Midori knew that she could never leave her. They had spent countless birthdays, Christmases and various celebrations together as kids and even as teenagers. Midori had loved Tamako even as a child and knew that it didn't matter how much longer Mochizou had known her for, Midori's feelings were genuine and real. When Midori was aware of her own feelings, she had felt possessive over Tamako and often refused to let her spend alone with Mochizou for fear of losing her to him.

When Tamako had started to ask Midori what she wanted for Christmas, Midori had been at a loss to say. All she wanted was Tamako but there was no way she could actually ever tell her that. She had loved everything that Tamako had ever gotten her, especially the teddy bear that she had received when she was twelve and had kept on her bed ever since. The same teddy bear that Tamako had suggested replacing. But even though that the teddy bear was Midori's most treasured possession, it was Tamako she wanted to keep. It was Tamako she wanted to spend time with, all the days of her life. She didn't care about the presents or parties at Christmas. She only wanted Tamako. She knew that it was a selfish thought and she knew that there was a small chance of it ever happening but Midori could only hope. Hope for the impossible. Sometimes it made her laugh and sometimes it made her cry. It hardly mattered which; Midori's feelings would always remained the same. She would always love Tamako wholeheartedly and she would do anything for her.

On Christmas Day, it was an exchanging of presents. Kanna said that she would give everyone their presents last and Tamako wasn't around, presumed sick. Midori, Shiroi, Kanna and Mochizou exchanged presents, some of them they liked and some of them, they didn't like but the whole affair was a fun and enjoyable one. They were able to laugh at the presents they thought were bizarre and appreciate the ones that they liked. When Kanna had given both Shiori and Mochizou their presents, they forgot that Midori was supposed to get one too and left, leaving Kanna and Midori alone. Kanna then revealed a huge present inside a van, so large that Midori was certain that there was an elephant inside. Kanna helped to transport the present to Midori's place and then left to let Midori open the present on her own. Midori pulled at the ribbon at the top of the present and the wrapping and the box fell apart, revealing none other than Tamako herself. Midori covered her mouth, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Midori-chan! I made mochi for you!" Tamako exclaimed, putting the mochi on the table and wrapping her arms around Midori.  
>Speechless, Midori said nothing and could only hug Tamako back.<br>"Do you like your Christmas present?" Tamako asked cheerfully.  
>"Of c-course!" Midori stuttered, close to tears. "But how did you know what I wanted for Christmas?"<br>"Mochizou told me." Tamako replied, shoving a piece of mochi in Midori's mouth.  
>"Mochizou?" Midori replied with her mouth full, feeling shocked.<br>"Yeah," Tamako replied, "What did you really want for Christmas?"  
>"All I wanted for Christmas was you."<p> 


End file.
